


Hold Your Breath

by Cjanewright



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, bughead - Freeform, but also feely smut, let me revel in the angst too, somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright
Summary: Things were still not quite right between them. Naked honesty is one way to solve that.





	Hold Your Breath

Knock knock.

The first thing he sees when he opens the door was those enormous crystalline gentle eyes. She stepped in without invitation, not that she needed one anyway. Of all people, the ethereal ferocious goddess that is Betty Cooper was welcome to his domain. She shifted, glancing around as if to test the air. There remained a tension like a fine violin string between them, despite the truths she gave him. His heart was still guarded from the way she’d shattered it and the pieces were hard to put back together. A soft breathy sigh filtered past her lips.

“Juggie…”

The way she said his name never failed to send little shock waves through him. For anyone else to use that nickname would sound unnatural to his ears. His back was pressed to the now closed door. His posture was deceptively relaxed when in reality, he was finely tuned to her every restless movements. He stared at her intently, waiting for the continuation.

“It hasn’t been the same. Between us. And I know it’s my fault but I don’t know how to fix it.  _Please_ , Juggie,” as she spoke, she inches closer. Closer but never too close or, per his preference, close enough. She looked so pretty when she used polite words. He gazed at her beautiful concerned upturned face. “Just tell me how I can fix this.”

This is it. This is the part where he tells her that it wasn’t her fault. That it was his problem to deal with. That she has nothing to worry about.

But that would be a lie.

He reached out to pull her flush against him, so that they shared the same air and the same damn breath. He sucked it in, preparing to string together some words.

“I kissed Toni when I thought we were over for good. The whole time, you were on my mind. I thought the inevitable had happened. And I’m still waiting for you to wake up and realize you’re with the wrong guy.”

The pain was fresh in her watery eyes. That he had kissed another girl stung but not as deeply as how it hurt to hear the rest. Her hand curled into a fist at the front of his plain white shirt. She hit at his chest with no strength behind it. “Juggie-“ she willed everything be said in silence. That the best (perfect) answer would deep into his heart and shake those fears away. But he still stared at her in solemn expectation. So she kissed him.

Without words, she poured her heart into his lips for safe keeping. He withered into it, a man defeated by love. He could only succumb to the kiss in spite of the spiked fears that barbed his chest. His arms wound around her, trying to gather as much of her against him. Her fingers slid past his pale cheeks and into his silky ink-like hair, under his knit crown. She touched his most vulnerable place with a gentleness he tried to forgive. There was healing in the works and just then, it was only him and her.


End file.
